Experimentos Fallidos
by Shadow Rose Princess
Summary: YAOI/humor mi primer fic de humor! T.T . Un robot nuevo de Komui, un experimento terrible y... Lenalee como víctima de este! Read & Review please n.n


N/A (las notas de la autora del principio): Hum... Hay algo de OOC suelto por este fanfic, sobretodo por parte de Lenalee (lo siento, pero me resultó chistoso hacerle este carácter XD) WEEE! LOGRÉ HACER UN FIC DE HUMOR! FIESTA! No puedo decir mucho sobre el argumento porque les chafaría la sorpresa, lean la historia si quieren saber... Demo dejen reviews plis! Me interesa muchíssimo su opinión ya que es mi primer fic de humor! T-T

Disclaimer: DGM no es mío... Pero si me deciís cuánto vale lo conseguiré! XD

**Experimentos fallidos**

**capítulo 1**

Era un día tranquilo en la orden... Espera... Tranquilo? Ja! Qué más querría Lenalee! La orden JAMÁS tendría un día de tranquilidad, no mientras su hermano estuviese ocupando el sillón del despacho del supervisor, por supuesto. pero por suerte, la china ya se había acostumbrado a los berrinches de Komui (y a sus inventos raros), a las peleas entre Kanda y Allen y a los "STRIKE!" de Lavi cada vez que veía a una chica guapa (A decir verdad estos últimos no le gustaban demasiado...) Así que hoy, decididamente estaba lista para volver a aguantar todo el bullicio que armarían los integrantes de la orden... Otra vez.

Pero sin duda hoy había una pequeña diferencia... La pobre muchacha no era consciente de que estaba metida en un fanfic que escribía una fangirl loca, sádica y con unos terribles planes de futuro para su feminidad. Así que se dirigió con su habitual y calmada sonrisa hacia la sección científica con una bandeja llena de tazas que contenían un delicioso y humeante café para todos los miembros del departamento.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOOO! - Jonnhy salió gritando del departamento - LENALEE, AYÚDANOS! - Suplicó a la hermana del supervisor. A juzgar por la potencia del grito, el problema era que un nuevo invento de Komui entraba en acción, pero nadie tenía que sufrir por eso porque...

- Super Lenalee ya está aquí! - Gritó la chica mientras activaba sus botas oscuras para darle una paliza a cualquier chatarra que se le pusiera por delante.

Al entrar al despacho se encontró a un gran robot con aspecto de cocinero pero que en vez de preparar comida estaba preparando una especie de pócimas que esparcía por doquier, causando diversos efectos en las diferentes áreas la sección científica.

-Dios mío... Se puede saber qué tienes en la cabeza, nii-san?! - Le preguntó Lenalee, harta de las monerías de su hermano.

- Es que... Yo quería hacer un robot que sustituyera a Jerry ahora que está de baja, pero el robot se ha estropeado y ha empezado a actuar así! - Lloriqueó el supervisor - Pero no lo destruyas Lenalee! Por favor! Es mi obra maestra! - el supervisor estaba montando un berrinche digno de un niño de 3 años, que fue ignorado por la peliverde.

- Ahora a destruir esa cosa... - Susurró mientras, con una agilidad tal que sería la envidia de un rayo empezó a correr, escondiéndose detrás de algunas mesas para que no le dieran las pócimas del robot, cuyos efectos eran dudosos. Al fin llegó a estar lo suficientemente cerca del robot como para dañarlo y darle entierro, dio un enorme salto con sus botas hacia uno de sus brazos y...

- Eh?! - Exclamó sorprendida al notar que el brazo derecho del robot no se había roto a pesar del potente golpe que le había propinado, pero lo peor fue que el robot reaccionó violentamente y le devolvió el golpe, mandando a la chica a volar hasta una pared cercana.

- Agh! Es más fuerte de lo que creía... Con razón es la obra maestra de mi hermano... - Se dijo a sí misma.

- LENALEEEEEE! NOOOOO! MI LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Gritaba histérico el supervisor

- supervisor, detenga el robot de una buena vez! - Le dijo Reever, ya cansado de tanto numerito

- Yo... Yo no sé cómo detenerlo! - Y dicho esto el pelinegro rompió a llorar

- Pues díganos su punto débil! Pero haga algo! - Le respondió su ayudante con rabia

- NO! LO VAIS A DESTRUIR! - Volvió a gritar Komui, fuera de si (aunque normalmente no es que esté mucho más serio que ahora...)

- Qué prefiere? Uno de sus robots o su hermanita? - Le preguntó el australiano.

- Es que Komurin es mi obra maestra, pero Lenalee... LENALEE ES MÁS IMPORTANTE! - Declaró a lágrima viva el chino - LENALEE, SU PUNTO DÉBIL ES LA NUCA! - Le indicó a su hermana a gritos.

- Genial... Ya no me hará falta golpearle tanto - Dijo Lenalee, más confiada. Después se puso delante del robot para que este la atacara, cosa que no tardó mucho en suceder. Aprovechó ese momento para dar un salto hasta lo que sería su codo, para luego ir subiendo hasta los hombros.

Pero pensáis que el Komurin se lo pondría tan fácil? Claro que no, así que empezó a mover el brazo hasta tirarla.

- NO! - dijo la peliverde, al ver que a este paso iba a acabar en el suelo y dándose un buen golpe, pero por suerte, vio que cerca de ella había una espécie de gancho

- Ajá! - Exclamó, puso uno de sus pies en el gancho y se impulsó fuertemente hacia arriba, llegando así hasta el punto débil del robot, al que le dió un fuerte golpe.

La cabeza del robot cayó al suelo, causando más destrozos pero acabando con los futuros desastres de las pócimas que todavía no había usado la máquina.

- Bieeeeeeeen! Al fin se acabó la pesadilla! - Dijeron a coro todos los integrantes de la sección, eufóricos de que el invento al fin hubiera sido eliminado.

Lenalee sonrió: siempre le había gustado que hubiera paz en la orden, aunque eso implicase peleas contra robots raros.

- Uf... Otro Komurin fuera... Quién quiere café? - Preguntó la china con una sonrisa serena en el rostro, sonrisa que fue substituida por una cara de sorpresa al notar que algo la estiraba del pie - Eh? Qué es...? - La pregunta murió en sus labios al darse cuenta de que era una espécie de mano que salía del cuello sin cabeza del robot, el cual aprovechó la sorpresa de la chica para tirar de su pie con tanta fuerza que la llevó dentro del robot.

- NOOOOOOOOO! LENALEEEEEEEE! Me olvidé del sistema de defensa secreto! - Lloró el supervisor, lamentándose de haberse olvidado de algo tan esencial.

- NANI?! - Preguntaron los trabajadores del departamento. Enserio, ese supervisor era de lo que no hay...

Del robot salían gritos Lenalee, por los cuales cualquiera diría que estaba viendo una película de terror con mucha sangre y suspense, también se oía el ruido de las distintas pócimas, que estaban dando una buena ducha a la peliverde. Al cabo de un rato, la máquina se paró y echó fuera a Lenalee, cuyo uniforme estaba pringoso gracias a la "ducha de pociones".

- Lenaleeeeeeee! LENALEEEEEEEEE! - Los gritos desesperados de su hermano fue lo último que oyó antes de caer en brazos de la inconsciencia.

-----------------------------------------

-...Mirad, ya despierta... - La voz sonaba como si le hablasen desde muy lejos, pero cuando abrió los ojos vió que estaba rodeada de la enfermera, Komui, Lavi y Allen.

- Qué bien que despertaste, Lenalee - Le dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

- Si, ya empezábamos a preocuparnos - Contestó Lavi con sinceridad

- Lenalee... LENALEEEEEEE! - Komui rompió a llorar... Qué raro... Como aquella vez en la que le cortaron el pelo (bueno, más bien le quemaron...)

- Lenalee Lee... Me temo que hay algo que debo comunicarte... - Empezó a decir la enfermera jefe, en su voz había cierta cautela, como si fuese a decir algo grave o raro... Qué les pasaba a ella y a Komui? Porqué estaban tan raros?

- Verás, es que estas pociones... - Justo quando iba a decir esa noticia tan importante, Lenalee sintió su cuerpo sucio y pegajoso - Esto... Primero tengo que ir a darme una ducha - Interrumpió a la enfermera mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia el baño

- Pero...! - Antes de que la enfermera la hubiese detenido, la peliverde ya se encontraba en el baño.

- Agh... Quedé hecha un asco... - Susurró para sí misma mientras se quitaba el uniforme. Pero... Al entrar en la ducha se dió cuenta de algo...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Gritó, asustada a más no poder

- Qué pasa?! - Dijo Lavi mientras abría la puerta del baño

- Fuera de aquí, pervertido! - Le ordenó Lenalee mientras le tiraba una botella de champú, que casualmente era para cabellos rojizos. El pelirrojo huyó a todo correr, cerrando la puerta tras de sí

- Yo... - Lenalee se acercó al espejo - Soy un chico! - Concluyó, todavía sin creerlo.

CONTINUARÁ

______________________

N/A (si, esta vez al final! XD): Hello Mello 8D cof cof... SÉ que debo continuar Lotus Blood, prometo continuarlo en breve pero es que últimamente ando estresada y con demasiadas ideas: Tantas que no puedo escribirlas todas de golpe x.x así que vayamos paso a paso. Un día cualquiera de mi vida loca se me ocurrió una idea todavía más loca que mi vida misma; si tods convierten a Lavi, Allen y Kanda en mujeres, porqué yo no hacer lo mismo... A la inversa? Yeah! Lenalee shounen! XD Me tomarán por loca, pero sigan el fic, please! T-T y dejen algún reviewcito n.n

Neji: OMG! OMG OMG OMG! O.O Ya es definitivo, ya es oficial:... Estás LOCA!

Rose: Silencio! Mira quién habla, el bailarín de macarena del tres al cuatro ¬¬

Neji: Agh! No me lo recuerdes T.T maldita ¬¬

Rose - apartando a Neji - No olviden dejar reviews! n.n

Neji: Oye, deja de faltarme el respeto! O llamo al manicomio a decirles que felicidades, que en breve tendrán una nueva internada! ¬¬


End file.
